


Birthday Surprises

by kiraisstillhere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Post-Canon, So here's this, i needed to write one for his birthday before i forgot, it's nicky's birthday!, it's self-indulgent and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Nicky celebrates his birthday with the twins, ending with a surprise visit from his favorite person.--it's a fun fic! it's short, it's sweet, and andrew made birthday waffles.
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> It's Nicky's birthday! I love him a lot and I wanted to write a fun story for him, so here's a self-indulgent fic.

“Get up.”

Nicky woke up to a pillow glancing off of his chest and landing against the wall. He opened his eyes to find Aaron standing over him, a second pillow in hand, looking at him expectantly.

“Wha-?” Nicky asked dumbly. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted as he sat up in his bed, strategically placed to face the bedroom’s window so that he would be blinded every time he woke up. Nicky noticed a third pillow at Aaron’s feet. Apparently, Aaron was prepared to attack multiple times, if necessary.

“Get  _ up _ , birthday boy,” Aaron said again, and Nicky thought he could hear a whine almost forming. Aaron pointed the hand holding the pillow towards him. “Come to the kitchen. There’s stuff for you.”

Aaron picked up his two weapons and threw them back on Kevin’s bed haphazardly before leaving, shutting the door on the way out.

Nicky smiled to himself as he got out of bed and ready for the day. It was a Saturday, pre-finals week, and Nicky hummed “Happy Birthday” while he brushed his teeth and got dressed, wondering what the twins had in store for him.

He opened his phone and started playing music, dancing around the bedroom. He bobbed his head and just let his body do whatever it wanted while he looked through his side of the closet.

Nicky was a firm believer in “look good, feel good”, and today was only different because he wanted to look his absolute best. The mirror was getting an extra dose of Nicky’s poses today as he cycled through outfit after outfit. He was taking his time, and he deserved it. He was caught between his blue jeans and his black jeans, when Andrew’s short double-knock sounded on the door.

“We’re going to Eden’s tonight, decide on your outfit later. You have stuff waiting for you out here.” His cousin sounded  _ almost _ concerned that Nicky was taking up too  _ much _ time. “Roland said he’d give you drinks on the house.”

“He already gives me drinks on the house,” Nicky argued through the door, holding up one pair of jeans in each hand. This was hopeless, he felt. His ass looked so good in both.

Andrew sighed on the other side of the door. Nicky thought Andrew had walked away, but after a beat, Andrew spoke again.

“The black ones.”

Nicky knitted his brows in confusion. “How did you -?” He looked over at the door to guarantee that it was closed. He didn’t need the twins watching him.

“They look better with your white Converse. And the red tank top that you always wear on your birthday.”

Nicky looked down at himself, in his underwear and the red tank top he loved so much. It was a gift from Erik when he’d still been in Germany, and he’d worn it until it was the perfect softness. Jesus, he knew Andrew paid attention to his family, but sometimes he was scarily accurate. He folded up his blue jeans and tucked them back into their dresser drawer before shimmying into his black ones. He admired his reflection in the mirror, enjoying the view. 

He wished Erik were here. He’d enjoy the view too.

Nicky grabbed his phone and turned the volume down a little bit, flopping onto his back on the bed and swiping through all of the birthday messages that he’d gotten, feeling his smile grow with every single one. The team group chat had exploded, and even Wymack and Abby participated in the fun. There were a flood of individual messages from Jeremy and Jean and the rest of the Trojans, from Kevin and Matt and Seth, and from the girls. Neil had taken a crack at adding some emojis to his message even, though Nicky suspected that he was only doing it because Nicky liked them. He appreciated the effort.

When he switched to his social media, he was being tagged in posts from fans left and right, watching videos of himself that they’d edited. He replied to a few, and made his own post.

_ happy birthday to me!!! i’m going to spend it with andrew and aaron, wish them luck :D _

The only thing that stopped him from being his usual hundred watts was the he’d only gotten a quick text from Erik. Nicky’s smile dropped a little when he saw that Erik had only sent one message. It wasn’t like him to only send him a short sentence - he usually waxed poetic about Nicky for a paragraph and made him cry. He loved Erik so much, and it was nice to read what he’d send. Erik  _ had _ been getting busy with his job, Nicky resolved. He was just tired. It was understandable.

“Nicky! Come  _ on _ !”

He felt his smile come back just a little at Aaron’s impatience. Aaron was, surprisingly, not one to wait. Neither he nor Andrew had much in the way of patience, Aaron just happened to be more vocal than his brother.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming,” he said, rolling into a sitting position before sliding off the bed and to the floor.

It was still bothering him that Erik hadn’t messaged him more, but it happened sometimes. He hadn’t forgotten, at least. He was still thinking about him. Nicky thought about messaging him and asking if he was okay, or if he wanted to video call later, but he was probably doing something.

Nicky closed his eyes and shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking? Erik was probably planning something. He knew his boyfriend. There was no way that he was trying to be rude. Plus, it was his  _ birthday _ . He wasn’t going to let Erik being secretive mess with that.

“Nicky, I am going to break that goddamn door down if you don’t come into the kitchen,” Aaron said loudly from, presumably, the kitchen.

“Okay!” Nicky sing-songed, opening the bedroom door with a flourish, walking into the kitchen and standing with his arms outstretched.

“It’s my birthday,” he said excitedly. “Admire me.”

He looked at the twins with a gleam in his eyes, taking in the little setup that they had organized while he slept. Syrups, whipped cream, and sprinkles sat lined up on the middle counter that Andrew was standing at, flour smeared on the chest of his black short sleeve shirt, a plate of waffles sitting in front of him, and way more bowls than necessary stacked in the sink. Aaron had perched himself on the counter behind Andrew, smiling while he licked batter off of a spoon.

“You look very nice,” Andrew offered. He stared at Nicky, forming his best attempt at a lopsided smile, and waved his hand at the chair. Nicky took a seat, taking the fork Andrew handed over to him while Andrew checked his phone.

“What he said,” Aaron added on, pointing the now batter-less spoon at Nicky. He shoved himself off the countertop and reached around Andrew to grab a waffle from the top of the stack, only for Andrew to smack his hand away.

“Go grab the plates, if you want to eat so badly.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but turned and grabbed the three of them plates from the cabinet. He set them down next to Andrew, letting him serve up the food and hand the first plate off to Nicky. Nicky took his and examined them, wondering what Andrew had mixed in this time. On the rare occasion that Andrew baked, he refused to make plain food, and Nicky was excited to find more sprinkles mixed into the waffles. Nicky took the syrup right before Aaron could grab it and carefully poured it all over his breakfast.

Andrew checked his phone again, and then put it away before unceremoniously drenching his own food in chocolate syrup and was in the process of hiding the existence of his waffles beneath a pile of whipped cream. Aaron had gotten himself a small bowl and had poured syrup in it, carefully dipping his waffle triangles in it.

Nicky smiled, cutting into his own food. Today was a good day, he decided. There weren’t many things that Nicky had wanted in life, but just having a peaceful moment with the twins, something cheesy and domestic that he could remember was definitely the top of the list. Nicky didn’t know if they had gotten him an actual gift, but with the sun coming in through the dorm’s large front room window, the smell of batter in the air, and the clink of forks against plates, they had already made his day before it had even really started. They were going to Eden’s later, and he’d get to see Neil and Kevin and get some more birthday wishes from them while they drank and danced to their hearts’ content.

Yeah, a good day.

“So, what are the plans for the day?” Nicky asked through a mouthful of waffle.

“Well,” Andrew said, swallowing his own food and waving his fork aimlessly in the air. “Roland offers drinks, so Eden’s, but it’s kind of up to you in terms of what we do until the evening.”

“Neil and Kevin get back from their celebrity exy hard-on thing at five,” Aaron added on. “They’ll probably shower or something and we’ll leave at like seven.”

Nicky felt himself warm up a little, just excited at the prospect to have a good night on top of a good day. Even Andrew calling out his fashion choice for the night made him feel good. After everything the three of them had gone through together in the past few years, Nicky was ready to just celebrate his day.

Andrew checked his phone again, though this time was more of a quick glance at it halfway in his pocket before shoving it back in all the way. Nicky was a little confused by Andrew’s constant concern for his phone, but Neil had been away for a week at a high school exy camp, scoping out new players for the season, so Nicky let it slide.

They finished their breakfast and left the plates on the counter top, Andrew claiming that he’d wash them later. Nicky and Aaron had planted themselves on the couch, playing Mario Kart to pass the time until Neil and Kevin showed up. Andrew got up after watching a few rounds and went into the kitchen, making good on his claim to wash the dishes. Nicky was pretzeled on the cushions, being beaten by Aaron for the fifth time, despite his claims of greatness.

“At least let me win once,” Nicky pouted after Aaron crossed the finish line. “It’s my  _ birthday _ .”

“Yeah, and you still suck at Mario Kart, birthday boy,” Aaron said, setting his controller down and getting up. “Do you want water?”

“I’m playing single player mode,” Nicky announced, switching to the home screen and choosing Donkey Kong over his usual Princess Peach and waiting for the race countdown.

Aaron came back and set a glass of water on the table in front of him, taking his spot on a beanbag chair and drinking his own.

There was a mechanical click and the door swung open, Kevin and Neil walking in and heading directly for the room. Duffel bags hit the floor and the two of them came back out, smiling while they made small talk about the week. Nicky paused the game, watching a blue shell come out of the corner of the screen.

“Hey, Nicky,” Neil said, leaning over the back of the couch. “Happy birthday. I hope Andrew didn’t bother you too much.”

“I’ve been cleaning the mess, like a poor neglected housewife,” Andrew said as dramatically as he could. “Left alone by the man of my house.”

Neil rolled his eyes at Nicky, a small smile on his face before he pushed himself up from the couch. Nicky unpaused the game and watched Donkey Kong get taken out by the blue shell before ending the game and sitting up, watching Neil sit on the counter next to Andrew and just stare at him.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said, purposely splashing water at Neil. “You’re lucky I didn’t leave you for another man in your absence.”

“As if you would,” Kevin said, sitting next to Nicky and throwing his arm over the back of the couch. “Happy birthday. The red looks nice. When are we going to Eden’s?”

“Whenever you and Neil shower. Can’t have you stinking up the car,” Aaron told him, leaning over from his spot in the beanbag chair and setting his cup on the tabletop.

Kevin rolled his eyes and got up from the couch as quickly as he’d sat down. “I’ve got the shower first, then. Neil can make heart eyes at Andrew longer.”

He made his way back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Nicky grabbed his controller and went to start a new game, seeing Aaron taking his own controller into his lap, when there was a knock at the door.

It was too soft to be most of his teammates, and Renee had a different rhythm that she used. This knock was shy, like the person beyond the door wasn’t quite sure if they were supposed to be there in the first place. Nicky heard Andrew turn the sink off and walk over, Neil following closely behind. Andrew took a moment to check the mystery person through the peephole before opening the door. Nicky realized that he hadn’t drank any of the water that Aaron had brought him, and was suddenly seized by how fucking thirsty he was. He grabbed his glass and took a drink while they waited for the game to load up, bobbing his head along to the Mario Kart theme.

“Sorry I’m late,” Nicky heard a somewhat breathless, embarrassed laugh from the doorway. 

Nicky paused. He knew that voice. That was a voice that he had been hearing over the phone for years. He felt tears well up in his eyes and a smile cracking across his face as he turned around on the couch to see Erik standing in the entry way to the dorm, hands in his pockets.

He swallowed his water and ran towards his boyfriend, wrapping him in a huge bear hug. Erik returned the gesture, squeezing tight. Nicky couldn’t stop the tears from falling, holding him close.

It was Erik. It was really Erik, in the flesh, hugging him tightly, as if that could make up for all the lost time that they’d had to endure.

Erik laughed softly, petting at Nicky’s hair. “I wish I could’ve told you, but the twins made it very clear that this was a surprise.”

Nicky pulled away and grabbed Erik’s cheeks, bringing him in for a quick kiss. He leaned back again and looked Erik in the eyes. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven,” he said with his toothy smile.

Erik smiled back and Nicky ignored the soreness in his cheeks.

“Happy birthday, Nicky.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter @[cybbetta](https://twitter.com/cybbetta)  
> and tumblr @[alvarezforthegame](https://www.alvarezforthegame.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
